


Cute Assistant

by hxshidan



Series: Mint eyed hacker and his 'assistant' [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, References to Drugs, Spoilers for character names, secret ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxshidan/pseuds/hxshidan
Summary: “He said he has an assistant. I’d like one too.”…You found yourself surrounded by darkness. Interpretation on what happens following the secret prologue bad ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHH I MANAGED TO GO THROUGH THE SECRET ENDINGS THE OTHER DAY AND I FEEL SO SORRY FOR SAERAN  
> then i decided to get the bad ending in the prologue where saeran decides to make you his assistant because you lied to him lololololol  
> this hasn't been beta read or anything so it's probably full of mistakes-

**Day 1:**

“ _He said he has an assistant. I’d like one too.”_

…

You found yourself surrounded by darkness.

* * *

 

**Day 2:**

Your head was hurting so much, your ears were ringing, and even the slightest hint of light made you want to cry. You had absolutely no idea where you were or what was happening, the last thing you could clearly remember was that single line. Not even the images in your memory felt… right.

“She is almost ready… It won’t be long until we can introduce her to your fellow disciples, Saeran.”

“Really?” You could just about hear some sort of metal be dragged across the floor (the pain it caused for your head and ears was excruciating), before there were footsteps. Once they stopped, you ended up opening your eyes, and seeing a pair of legs just in front of you. “That’s good… That way, I can _finally_ make Luciel pay for what he did to me.”

Disciples? Saeran? Luciel? You were getting even more confused by the second.

“Give her some more… She should fully come around after that.” The initial, rather feminine voice stated sternly, getting quieter as the sound of more footsteps echoed nearby. “Bring her to me as soon as you can. We can save her.”

‘Save her’? The only thing you needed saving from was…

It clicked in your head then. You could remember what happened before everything turned hazy.

Taking a quick glance upwards, you noticed the person from those few moments… His mint coloured eyes were boring straight into your own. It was odd… They were shining with a curiosity similar to that from when he contemplated making you into his assistant.

Whilst you were distracted with staring at the man who was essentially your captor, you never felt your chin be taken hold of because of a strange, almost patchy numbness present in your body. Suddenly, you began to wretch.

The taste in your mouth was _vile._

Had he fed you something?!

“Shush… Relax.” You couldn’t exactly spit out what was in your mouth, because your chin was being held up in a way which stopped you from being able to open your mouth properly. “When you wake up… The saviour will be there for you, just as you will be there for me.” The taste was that _disgusting_ , you couldn’t even bring yourself around into choking or gagging. You could only feel whatever it was slip down your throat. “Now sleep…” Your face suddenly felt more free after that, but you could feel your body giving up beneath you.

An arm caught you as you fell to the side, with your vision turning dark as that happened.

_He was smiling._

“Welcome to the everlasting party…”

* * *

‘ _Ya. Two weird people ended up in the messenger yesterday, somehow.’_

‘ _How is that possible? Only people you gave the app to are allowed to access the messenger, Seven! WAS IT SOMEBODY HACKING IN TO LOOK AT MY SELFIES?!’_

‘ _I’m too scared to go back to lolol after hearing that;; do you know who it is?’_

‘ _Luciel, you said that something else caught your attention today at about the same time though. What was it?’_

‘ _It’s odd that he’s telling everyone, and not just you, V.’_

‘ _I know, Jumin. I told him that if it concerns the messenger and the RFA as a whole to inform everyone, at least in this case.’_

‘ _Okay, so, lololol just give me a second. I might as well post the video.’_

‘ _A video? Huh?’_

_**\- 707 has left the chatroom -** _

‘ _So… What do you think that it could be? ‘_

‘ _I would like to know, but I can’t stay here for long and neither can you, Mr Han. You have some paperwork which needs to be signed.’_

‘ _Luciel did tell me the general details of what the situation is, Hyun. And don’t worry, Jaehee.’_

‘ _Then what is it, V?! Is it… to do with Rika?...’_

‘… _Somebody was at Rika’s apartment at the same time as the strange messages being sent. Luciel believes that she was one of the two people in the messenger.’_

* * *

**Day 3:**

You… felt satisfied. You weren’t sure why, but you did. Your pain had gone, and you were… strangely calm.

“Now that you are our newest disciple… I welcome you to Mint Eye. You have joined the everlasting party.” The pretty blonde woman wearing what seemed to be ceremonial robes approached you, and gave you a serious glance. “Saeran said that he wanted for you to be… his assistant. Why don’t you go and help him in trying to find new members for our party?”

Without so much as another word, she had gone, and a pale hand was placed on your shoulder. It was him again… So this was the Saeran you had heard about.

You didn’t feel the anger which you previously held towards him for taking you. After all… Your life was going nowhere before his first message to you in that strange chatroom. No job, no money, no home… At least you had a purpose now. And in all honesty… The prospect of an ‘everlasting party’ gave you something to think about and something to enjoy.

“Come with me to my room,” he suddenly mumbled, not giving you so much of a chance to respond. Normally you would have fought against someone trying to drag you to such a personal space against your will, but for some reason… You held no fear. You felt confident and at ease. Why was that so? You couldn’t help but think that it was something to do with whatever you were made to swallow… When was that again? You had no concept of time here… You had no idea on as to how long you had been unconscious.

Quickly, you were pulled down a multitude of halls which somehow felt familiar yet foreign to you, until you were brought over to a large metal door, which seemed electronically sealed… Almost like that weird apartment’s door. “This can only be opened by me. And only from the outside. If you get locked in, or if I lock you in on purpose, you have to wait for me.” He then gave you a smile which seemed somewhat menacing yet innocent. How was that possible? “It is good that I can have somebody so cute as my assistant… I am so glad that I didn’t have to remove your existence.”

* * *

‘ _Huh. Nobody’s on lololol.’_

‘ _But I might as well post this now.’_

‘ _I’m trying to track the phones of the two people who were in the messenger.’_

‘ _But their gps signals are all scrambled. I can’t find them lolol’_

‘ _Though I did find the woman’s identity online! I found all of her profiles on social media.’_

‘ _She’s really pretty’_

‘ _and it turns out that she’s a runaway.’_

‘ _No job,’_

‘ _No money,’_

‘ _No home,’_

‘ _She literally only possesses her phone and the clothes on her back’_

‘ _lololol kinda like you zen when you ran away from home’_

‘ _Anyway! I’ll report back if I find out anything more! Seven zero seven OUT!’_

* * *

 

“And… Tell me more… About Luciel. And RFA. Who are they?” You whisper, sat on a seat as Saeran typed away on an impressive looking computer system. You notice his hand clench at ‘Luciel’, but that makes you all the more curious. “Did they hurt you?” Quickly, Saeran’s hand moved over to the mouse when you asked that, and opened up a file on one of the desktops. Within that file was six documents, each of which being quickly opened up on different screens.

“These people are the RFA. Our saviour wishes for all but two of them to be absorbed into Mint Eye,” he stated, before standing up and walking over to a desk in another corner in the room, and opening a laptop. “I need you to do something for me… Find out what you can about the four we need. Yoosung Kim, Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han, and Hyun Ryu, who is also known as Zen. Tell me when you are done.”

You didn’t feel right about prying into the business of other people… But you were thankful for Mint Eye, and what it had done for you. It gave you a purpose in an otherwise pointless life. It gave you a life instead of death. So you were going to do what you were asked by Saeran, because otherwise… Your life could probably be tossed aside, and become pointless once more.

Three of the people were quite easy to research once you had gone onto the laptop.

Jumin Han, director of a company known as C&R. RFA member since its founding. He was rich, and had a liking for cats. He is also single, and many rumours went around online from a mysterious online source surrounding him possibly being gay (and there were even memes about it that made you chuckle. 'Does Jumin Han is gay?'... pfft.). Also there were rumours that he could have been a robot. He owns a cat called Elizabeth 3rd. Jaehee Kang was the name of his chief assistant. He also rarely goes on social media.

Jaehee Kang, as mentioned, was the chief assistant of Jumin Han for the good part of two years, and has been an RFA member for just as long. She is busy most of the time, and has perfect work attendance records. She has not been granted a day off of break once whilst working, except for days in which the company had decided to be the day off for all employees. She is often made to care for Elizabeth 3rd, but would much rather spend her free time watching Zen’s musical DVDs.

Hyun Ryu, or Zen, was a rising star in the musical theatre business. He ran away from home almost a decade ago in order to follow the dream of becoming an actor, and after a video being posted online by a person under the alias of ‘God Seven’, who also emailed the video to _thousands_ of people, he began to become rather well known. He lives in a basement apartment in the city, and likes to eat goldfish shaped bread. He likes to make quite the point over being single, and posts selfies all of the time.

Yoosung was the difficult one. He had social media… But it was hard to figure out anything about him besides him liking to play video games. Most of his images were screenshots of a game known as ‘LOLOL’, and the only other thing you could figure out was that he was blonde and had purple eyes. Saeran said that he would try and hack into LOLOL’s servers to find out his account details once you explained the situation, because presumably, his account possessed his age, contact details, and other information.

Once you had finished, you felt your hair being ruffled. “You’re a good assistant. I will treat you _much_ better than Jumin Han does Jaehee Kang. You deserve a reward for doing this information gathering for me...”

* * *

**Day 4:**

Today brought around a new task for you to carry out. You were to send an email out to the four which Saeran had you research. You were given strict instructions by both Saeran and the saviour, who you discovered was called Rika.

One – you were _not_ to name the saviour (that was how you had discovered her name.)

Two – Invite them to Mint Eye in the simplest way possible.

Three – The email address you had to use must be self-destructing so that it cannot be traced. That gave you a small window of fifteen minutes to send the email, and of course, you would get no reply back.

Four – Do not disclose information about yourself, or your current location.

Thankfully, it was an easy task for you to carry out.

You attached all four email addresses to the recipient line, before going into the main body of the email. Saeran had given you what looked like some sort of background to attach to the email, so you quickly inserted that. It had the Mint Eye logo on the top, just above where the text would be. Saeran was… so skilled… And kind. He was helping you out so much in your new, joyful life.

“Joyful?...” You paused for a moment just before your fingers ended up being placed on the keys. “Of course it is… I have Saeran. And the saviour. That is all I need to feel joy.” Once that moment of strange doubt left your head, you began to type what came to your head almost naturally. You were inviting them to the everlasting party, or Magenta, as Saeran sometimes put it.

Once it was finished, you pressed to send it… As soon as that was done, the email address did as requested. The fifteen minutes were up, and it had self-destructed.

Now a slight problem had arisen… Saeran had left the room once you had set off on your task. You were locked into the room… What were you going to do?

Slowly, you began to pace around the room a slight bit. That didn’t last long, because you grew bored particularly quickly. It took a short while after that for you to find a bookshelf, so you ended up picking up one of the books to read. ‘ _The basics of computers and hacking’._

Saeran was a hacker, right? Perhaps you could read this to help him even more during the absorption of the RFA into Mint Eye…

* * *

‘ _Everyone… I’ve been thinking… It has been too long. The RFA can’t stay as it is, without hosting parties…. So I think that we should host another party.’_

‘ _What? V, are you serious?!’_

‘ _Yes, Yoosung… Rika wouldn’t like it if we kept going as we were, as you have been saying a lot recently… I should have listened to you. After all… You are her cousin...’_

‘ _V… Thank you. So much.’_

‘ _Thank you?… There’s no need to thank me, Yoosung… In all honesty, this is because of what you have been saying.’_

‘ _Wow… I don’t think that I’m going to be able to concentrate on lolol now… I mean, another party!’_

‘ _Hah, it’s nice to see you so upbeat, Yoosung. Anyway, we should wait to see what the others think.’_

‘ _I can contact Zen, if you want me to! ^^’_

‘ _Sure, if you want, Yoosung. But I was thinking, if we did host a party… It should only be a small one. We should work up to having similar sizes as before. So… perhaps holding the party in a week will be a good time.’_

‘ _Yeah!’_

‘ _Anyway, I should be going now… I need to do something.’_

‘ _Huh?’_

‘ _What’s the matter, Yoosung?’_

‘ _I just got a strange email...’_

‘ _A strange email?… Hmm. What does it say?’_

‘ _Let me just copy and paste it...’_

‘ _Right.’_

‘ _Here it is. ‘Yoosung Kim, this is your invitation to the everlasting party. Come to the place where you shall be happy, and experience satisfaction for the rest of time. Join Magenta – join Mint Eye.’ I’m kinda… creeped out by this, V;;’_

‘ _Mint Eye?… Let me call Luciel. Forward the email to him, quickly. Tell him that I said to forward it too.’_

* * *

It’s only because you’re new here… That is the only reason… Soon, there will be no need for this so often… This is all for Mint Eye…

You took a deep breath, before swallowing what was in your hand as Saeran and the saviour stared at you. Shivers went down your spine, but an overwhelming feeling of… something went around your body. For some reason… You felt even more attached to Mint Eye… More specifically, to Saeran. What caused that?… You weren’t too sure…

“Good… She is very loyal to our party. Thank you for bringing her to our Magenta, Saeran. She truly knows what eternal happiness involves.” The savour smiled, before walking past you both. Saeran glanced at you for a moment, before taking hold of your wrist. It seemed he had another task for you to do, so you didn’t resist. You had no reason to resist, after all…

Once you went through the ever more familiar halls, you ended up inside Saeran’s room once more. He walked over to a locked drawer, and opened it slightly. What he pulled out surprised you… It was your phone. You could have swore that you dropped it at that apartment he had led you to…

“Give me a moment.”

You sat down by the laptop which you had been working from for Saeran, watching as he did something with your phone. Normally, you would have screamed for him to stop, and to leave it alone… But you didn’t get that feeling this time. Quickly, he pulled the back off it, before inserting something inside. The back was replaced, before a wire was plugged into the charging port, which seemed to be connected to his network of computers. He placed it down on beside his keyboard, before opening up a program on his desktop.

“Come here.” You obeyed him, and walked over to where he was now sitting. “Open up the app which you downloaded the day which we met. I need to hack it.” Once more, you followed his instructions. What intrigued you was that everything you did on your phone was displayed on the computer screens.

You pressed the app, which was meant to be a simple game for you to play when you had to wait around in parks for your so-called friends to meet you, and give you the support you needed to get by. “It’s open. What now?”

“Username. What would you like your username to be? Just as mine was ‘Unknown’, you need one too.”

You fell silent for a moment, before closing your eyes. “If your username is ‘Unknown’, then I think that I should have something following a similar suit… ‘Mystery’, perhaps?” You notice Saeran nod as he quickly typed that into his computer, before he then turned around in the chair to face you.

“Right. Just do what comes natural to you when it comes to speaking. Same rules as the email – do not speak of Mint Eye, or the saviour. If you must mention me, simply call me ‘Unknown’.”

You watched in surprise as you were suddenly connected to a chatroom, with seemed to have a casual conversation going on.

‘ _lololololol another party~ paaaaaaaarrrrrttttaaaaaayyyyyyy!’_

‘ _wtf seven;;’_

‘ _Luciel, Zen… Look.’_

‘ _Huh? Look at what?’_

‘ _SOMEBODY ENTERED THE CHATROOM.’_

‘ _ **U- Uh… Hello...’**_ Saeran nodded as you made a somewhat timid introduction to the three people who were logged in – 707, Zen, and Jaehee.

‘ _WOAH WOAH WOAH, WHAT IS THIS!? A STRANGER? IN_ _MY_ _CHATROOM?!’_

‘ _Luciel...’_

Saeran quickly turned to face you, and gave you a serious glance. “I’m going to try and hack into the chatroom so that I get updates on whenever anyone logs into it. Also, I am going to try and hack into Jaehee Kang’s and Hyun Ryu’s phones, so that I have constant access to their GPS and location. Keep at least those two in the conversation for as long as you can. I couldn’t care less about Luciel.”

“Understood.”

‘ _So… Who are you, and how did you end up in this chatroom?’_ Jaehee got straight to the point, that was for sure.

‘ _I’m trying to track them as we speak…’_

‘ _ **I’m… Not sure…’**_

‘ _Huh? How could you not be sure?’_

‘ _You must surely know who you are.’_

‘ _ **My name… It is as the username implies… It is simply ‘Mystery’. I do not know how I ended up here...’**_

Saeran was rapidly tapping away at his keyboard, messing about with various different codes and programs. “This may take a while. Luciel is trying to break through the codes I used to conceal your phone’s GPS. If he almost breaks it… I will have no choice but to break your phone, just to stop him. I have managed to get into Zen’s phone, so it shouldn’t take long to get into his GPS.

‘ _ZEN, TURN OFF YOUR PHONE.’_

‘ _Huh?’_

‘ _QUICKLY. JAEHEE, YOU TOO.’_

‘ _What? How come?’_

‘ _I’LL EXPLAIN LATER, NOW QUICK!’_

“SHIT!” Saeran slammed his fist into the desk, before standing up. “Luciel realised that I was trying to hack in, and he’s trying to force your phone into disconnecting!”

You look at your phone, before deciding to type in one last message with Saeran’s permission before Zen and Jaehee logged out.

‘ _ **Such a shame…. Such talent put to waste in such a vile and wasteful organisation.’**_

Moments later, your phone was forcefully disconnected, presumably by Luciel, and you clenched your fist as you placed your phone down. Saeran began to type even faster then, knowing that it wouldn’t be long until his computers end up being disconnected from the RFA servers, alongside Zen and Jaehee’s phones.

You noticed that one screen began to light up then, indicating a success over something, whilst the others suddenly went dark… And were replaced with something strange.

“He thinks that this is a _joke_! Internet cat videos?!” Saeran stood up, eyes filled with anger, before taking hold of your wrist with a bit too much force. “Damn Luciel… I will _kill_ him! You will assist me, right?”

“Of course, Saeran.”

“Good… Good. Luciel will pay for abandoning me and breaking his promise… He will pay for preventing me from doing this for the saviour!”

* * *

**Day 5:**

Rather than focus upon trying to hack into the RFA app, Saeran was currently doing his best in trying to find a way to get access to all of the RFA’s databases and confidential materials. You were told to do small favours for him. Once every hour, you were to update the saviour on Saeran’s progress. Every once in a while, you were to bring Saeran a drink of water and something to eat. Other than that, you were requested to monitor one of Saeran’s screens which had a long code present on it, and you had to inform him straight away if any of it changed. He claimed that it was to do with some sort of ‘security system’, and he only wanted to mess about with it when ‘Luciel has finished doing some useless tampering with it’.

Come what you assumed was mid-afternoon, you sighed and rested your head on Saeran’s desk, giving him a weary glance as he continued to type. “Have you been sleeping?” He mumbled, eyes remaining fixed upon one particular screen to his left. It looked as though it had security footage from a building somewhere in the city. It said ‘C&R’ on it, so you presumed that this building was the one belonging to the company which that Jaehee Kang and Jumin Han were part of.

“Not really… I’ve been thinking about how my life here has more purpose than before when I should be sleeping,” you whispered, before looking up at the correct screen once more. “Look… Luciel is changing the code...”

Saeran glanced at the screen, before nodding. “I am going to speak with the saviour for a while. Continue to watch the screen for me.”

You nod, before rubbing your eyes and sitting up properly once more. You didn’t want to fall asleep whilst he was outside the room, as you were informed that there was punishment here for disobedience…

It was a relief for you that he wasn’t gone too long. By the point that he had returned, the code had stopped being altered, and seemed to be kept as it was.

“I told you that I was not going to treat you in a way which Jumin Han does his assistant.” Saeran stated, pulling your chair out quite quickly. That surprised you, but feeling him pick you up was even more surprising. “The saviour is pleased with your assistance so far, so you have been permitted to rest for the remainder of the day, and I can spend at most an hour of it with you. I expect you to sleep once I return to my work.”

You then felt your body lying upon something… soft. You knew that there was another small room attached to this one, but you had no idea that this room was actually the room which he slept in.

His arm was underneath you as you adjusted yourself to a comfortable position, before he ended up giving you a quick smile. “I should tell you about why I resent RFA member 707.”

“Luciel?”

“Yes...” Saeran closed his eyes, and you felt his arms move to enclose you. “He promised me… That we would escape from that vile woman… She abused us… Punished me… Made me hurt, kept us a secret from the world! And he left on his own! He abandoned me!”

“You knew each other when you were younger?!”

“Ugh… Unfortunately… I should have died, than have to put up with my stupid twin brother’s false promises!” Saeran seemed to both crying and filled with anger by that point. “If I ever see him… I will kill him. I will _kill_ Luciel!”

His anger was understandable… Nobody should break a promise, _especially_ one such as that. “And if I see him… I will kill him for you, Saeran. You do not deserve such a horrible brother.”

It was surprising to see Saeran bury his head into your chest, tears pouring out even more. His bleached hair was brushing against the slightly exposed skin of your collarbone and shoulders, and you felt the overwhelming urge… to just protect him.

Anger was building up in the pit of your stomach as he wept, and that made you wrap your own arms around him. “I will make him _pay_ for doing this to you…”

“S- such a good assistant… I am so glad that I chose you...”

* * *

**Day 6:**

‘ _The party will still go ahead. We will just need to make sure that all of the RFA members are safe and protected until then.’_

‘ _I agree… Though after all that has happened over the past few days… I can barely concentrate on my acting! It’s five days until the party, and I’ve got two performances between now and then!’_

‘ _Don’t worry, Hyun. Everything will be fine… I’ve asked Jumin to send security guards to each RFA member, myself included.’_

‘ _Are you sure, V?...’_

‘ _Yes’_

_-Jumin Han has entered the chatroom-_

‘ _Good afternoon, V.’_

‘ _Jumin.’_

‘ _Ugh.’_

‘ _Meow :3c’_

‘ _UGH.’_

‘ _Hyun, Jumin, please… Save this for after the party, okay? It’s bad enough that there is a group trying to pull the RFA apart, we don’t need it falling apart from the inside.’_

‘ _Well, just get him to stop saying anything to do with cats.’_

‘ _So, V, how is the guest list for the party going along?’_

‘ _Quite well, actually… The contacts which you and Jaehee passed over to Yoosung were quite useful, and we have at least five of them definitely attending.’_

‘ _Wait, you’ve got Yoosung working on managing the guests?!’_

‘ _Don’t worry. I’m with him.’_

‘ _Huh, okay...’_

‘ _Good. I am glad that those were of use. How about Zen’s guests?’_

‘ _...’_

_-ZEN has left the chatroom-_

‘ _Jumin…’_

* * *

You and Saeran, after you had caught up on sleep, spent the entire night coming up with a plan. It had obtained the saviour’s approval, and now you were making the final preparations.

“So, the security system is essentially a bomb. It is set to go off if anyone who is not a member of the RFA enters the apartment through the door,” Saeran stated, picking up a phone and pressing on the screen a few times. “I just need to update the code, and it will work in reverse – strangers can enter, RFA members can not. We’re going to do that. However… we’re not going in through the door. We’re going in through the window. We won’t be noticed by the security cameras that way. I’m sure that _he_ will be aware of who you are and what you look like.”

You nod to show your understanding, before opening up the laptop which you had sent the emails to the four chosen RFA members from. “I presume it is the address which you first sent me to?”

“Yes.”

You then open up a map, online, and study the surrounding locations. Your job was to figure out where the safest nearby locations were, and to identify the locations of all security cameras nearby. Neither of you wanted Luciel to figure out what was going on by seeing you through the cameras…

* * *

“Hmm?” Red hair was quickly pushed away from the lenses of a pair of glasses, before eyes were narrowed. “They’re planning something… The hacker may have deactivated any sort of location tracking system on the computer which they sent those creepy emails from, and also used false emails, but they never deactivated the webcam...”

Luciel smirked as he quickly typed in something on one of his monitors, before watching as the display changed. “Aha! I knew it… She must be the hacker, or at least working with them...” He looked at your face through the silent screen, watching as you moved your finger quickly across the laptop’s trackpad, before burying his hands in his chin. “She’s cute… Ugh, why do all the villains have to be cute!” He then outstretched one of his arms to grab his open packet of Honey Buddha Chips, but found something in the way.

“Agent 707, shouldn’t you be doing work for the agency?! You’re going to have us both-!”

“Vanderwood, _please…_ Relax. I’ll get it done. I’m just having to keep an eye on this pretty lady right here.” Luciel gestured over to his screen, before noticing that another person was there beside you. “Oh? Hello there, who is this?” The image was rather blurry, but he knew that it was a man who was with you. As the image cleared, the person behind Luciel began to frown.

“That man… Looks an awful lot like you.”

“You think so?...”

Luciel studied the screen for a moment, before his eyes grew wide.

He recognised that person.

“Shit, I-” He froze, before disconnecting the wires from the back of that screen. “I have a phone call I need to make. I’ll get to work as soon as it’s done, Vanderwood. I swear.” He grabbed his phone, and ran as fast as he could into the garage, and jumped into the car which he knew was most soundproof.

Moments later, he typed in the number which he needed.

“ _Hello?”_

“Yoosung? Gah, is V there?! I need to speak with him _desperately!_ ”

“ _Yeah… Let me just pass him his phone.”_ Yoosung went quiet for a moment, before you heard him speaking. “ _It’s Seven… He’s sounding really stressed out.”_

“ _Thank you, Yoosung.”_ Another moment of silence, before V’s voice was heard down the phone. “ _Luciel, are you okay?”_

“To be honest, no, I’m not.”

“ _How come?”_

“The hacker… I- I know who the hacker is...”

“ _Who?”_

“V… It’s _Saeran. WHY IS MY TWIN BROTHER TRYING TO BRING THE RFA DOWN?!_ ”

* * *

**Day 7:**

A wheezy cough forced its way out of your throat, causing you a horrible pain which you didn’t want to describe in any words other than ‘sore’. Saeran gave you a slight stare every time that you coughed, presumably because you kept breaking his concentration, and you couldn’t help but feel bad. But why were you feeling like this? Quickly, you typed in one last piece of information which was needed, before closing the laptop and taking a deep yet loud breath.

“A- Ah...” You winced, before clutching at the material of your skirt. “Not good… This isn’t good...” You did your best to stand up, but your chest could only feel like it was trying to crush you. “I’m going to mess everything up-”

Saeran span around in his chair, before sighing as he walked over to you. He held onto the top of your arms as you managed to stand, before then turning you around to face him. His eyes were fixed on your weary ones, and he could only grin once he realised something. “You’re definitely a part of Magenta now. Your eyes...” You never realised that Saeran actually happened to be quite the ‘touchy-feely’ person before that point, as his fingers were moving _everywhere._ Your arms, your hands, your waist, your back, face, _**everywhere.**_ “Your eyes are mint coloured… Good… You’ve taken to this wonderful new life better than others.” There was a strange tingling feeling across your body wherever he had touched, and it somehow got your mind off the pain in your chest. “You’ll lose all your pain soon… Just close those eyes.”

Suddenly, you found yourself pulled up close to his body, and almost as though he was controlling your body, your eyes began to close shut.

“Magenta is lucky to have you… You might have to become more than just my assistant soon.”

When your eyes opened, you found yourself in a room which you recognised somewhat (you believed that it was Saeran’s room), but one thing was definite. You felt light, your mind was clear, and the only bad thing was the burning hatred towards one person in particular… You frowned at the thought of that person, you didn’t even _want_ to think of even that person’s name. All you knew was that _they hurt Saeran, and they were going to pay._

Other than that, you felt quite good.

Beside you, on what looked like a bedside table, there was a phone ringing. Your phone, even… Didn’t Saeran have that though? You reached out, and picked it up. An unknown number was calling you… Would you risk it?

Silently, you pressed the ‘answer call’ button, and remained quiet as a voice came out.

“ _It’s not too late now… You don’t have to trust those people...”_ There was a moment which sounded like the person was fumbling around with the phone that they were using. “ _I mean it. I understand that you have nowhere to go, nothing to help you get by… But we can help you.”_

You snap back at the man who was on the other end of the call. “I don’t know who you are, or what you are implying. I am fine, and I most definitely have somewhere that I belong.” How _dare_ they imply that you have a life away from Mint Eye… You have more of a life here than you ever have! “Who are you?”

“ _You might not know me… But I know that you are aware of some of my companions.” The man made a quiet sigh, before he continued. “Please… Leave that place whilst you can. I can take you away from here to proper safety if you wait for a few hours. Luciel can keep you secure, Jumin can provide you with the money to get by and a job, Yoosung is a great friend. Jaehee and Hyun can-!”_

“ _ **SHUT UP!**_ The RFA is vile and a disgusting organisation… I will bring you down one by one, and bring all of your members here… and I will kill Luciel. Don’t you doubt my words, because I _will. For Saeran.”_ Silence lingered for a good few moments, before the sound of the call having been cut off coming from the device in your hands. After a moment had passed, you turned the phone around and looked at the back of it. _You had no choice. Someone in the RFA had your number, it wouldn’t be long until_ _ **he**_ _got his hands on it… Perhaps he had it already._

You winced as shards of the screen dug into your bare foot after you threw the phone onto the ground and stood on it. No more… You were going to cut off your ties to the outside world, and enjoy life _here_. The everlasting party was all that you needed… _Saeran_ was what you needed.

Weird.

That was very, _very_ weird.

Your focus, similar to that of everyone else here, was to invite people to Mint Eye.

But you seemed to have that as one of four focusses… One was that, of course. The second was to do as you were told by Saeran, because you were his assistant here. The third was to get revenge on Luciel for what he did. The fourth… Was simply just Saeran.

Saeran, why was your mind so fixated on Saeran?

Saeran, Saeran, Saeran…

“You woke up… Good.” And now he was smiling so sweetly at you… God, this was going to make your mind even weirder.

* * *

**Day 8:**

‘ _V… I want answers now. And I don’t want you to try and avoid my questions like you did over the phone. All of the other members are here, and no doubt they’ve got their own questions too. But I need my answers_ _ **now.**_ _’_

‘ _Luciel. I promise, I will explain. Now is just not the time.’_

‘ _V, you’re avoiding whatever Seven wants to ask you! Just like you avoided the RFA and the matter of Rika’s death until some woman appeared near her apartment! Are you surprised that I find it trust you?! Seven trusted you the most, but if even **he** loses trust...'_

‘ _Yoosung, allow V to take his time...’_

‘ _Shut up, trust fund jerk. This tension is really getting to me and it’s making it so hard for me to actually work, so I would rather people have their questions answered so that things can return to normal before the party...’_

‘ _I… have to agree with Zen, Mr Han. V, would it be possible?...’_

‘ _Right. I will try to explain what I can for now.’_

‘ _Good. So, why is my twin brother trying to hack into the RFA messenger?’_

‘ _WHAT?! SEVEN HAS A TWIN BROTHER?!’_

‘ _God-!!’_

‘ _I never even...’_

‘ _...’_

‘ _I’m not sure, Luciel.’_

‘ _You’re_ _ **not sure**_ _?!’_

‘ _Yes… Around the time of Rika’s death, your mother ended up dying too… I suddenly lost contact with him after that. He disappeared, almost as if there were no traces of his existence… I was persuaded that your father had got to him, because of the commotion surrounding your home after your mother had died.’_

‘… _But our father never got to him… He got pulled into that ‘Mint Eye’.’_

‘ _Your father? Who is that?’_

‘ _Zen, don’t be so direct! It might be dangerous...’_

‘… _I’m one of the prime minister’s illegitimate sons. DON’T mention that ANYWHERE outside the chatroom.’_

‘ _ **WHAT?!’**_

‘ _Anyway V, you honestly don’t know how Saeran ended up there?!’_

‘ _No, Luciel.’_

‘… _I’m going to take him back. I’ll try to get that woman back too.’_

‘ _Seven! Take me with you, I’ll help!’_

‘ _I will too.’_

‘ _Zen, Yoosung… No. This is something for just me to do.’_

‘ _Take them if you leave, Luciel.’_

‘ _...’_

‘ _V, assistant Kang, and I can sort out the party. Don’t worry. Just as long as you are back before it starts.’_

‘… _Fine. Zen, Yoosung, be at my house within the next hour. I’m going to try and trace the last known coordinates of the woman’s phone.’_

_-ZEN has left the chatroom-_

_-707 has left the chatroom-_

_-Yoosung★ has left the chatroom-_

‘ _V… The three of them will be safe, right?’_

‘ _Jaehee, the three of them are capable… I am sure that they will be. I’ll make sure of it.’_

‘ _Good… I’ll take your word on that then.’_

‘ _It was good to speak to you, V. Assistant Kang, we have work to do.’_

‘ _Ah, understood. I’ll find you in the conference room in two minutes.’_

_-Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom-_

‘ _V… Tell the three of them to update what is going on surrounding this situation on here every so often.’_

‘ _I will, Jumin.’_

_-Jumin Han has left the chatroom-_

‘ _I promise, everyone… I’ll answer everything soon. At the party.’_

_-V has left the chatroom-_

* * *

“… Luciel has messed with the code even more. I don’t think that it will be possible to change it now. It is too late to break into that apartment too… We’ve failed.” Saeran stated, suddenly pressing the power button of his computers. Behind you both, you could just feel the build up of anger from the saviour.

“I expected more from you, Saeran. I should have brought Luciel here and got him to do this instead.” Her voice was loud and frustrated, and you were glad that you had your back to her and were looking at the now blank computer screens behind Saeran.

“You should leave. Make a new Magenta where failures such as myself are not needed. Take her with you,” Suddenly, you felt Saeran nudge you forward towards the Saviour. Your eyes finally met her green ones, and the rage present in them scared you. She then slowly stepped towards you, and she made a face which looked like a snarl.

Neither you nor Saeran noticed her clenched fist. You only became aware of it when your head hit the ground following a sudden impact on your stomach. Falling onto the ground knocked you out instantly.

Saeran’s eyes grew wide at the sight of your limp figure on the floor, before he turned to give Rika a stare of both fear and disbelief.

Her face had turned blank by that point, and the face she was giving to Saeran was unreadable. “She’s clouding your judgement, Saeran, just as the RFA have Luciel’s. I should have left you with your mother. I won’t make that mistake again. Disciples… Take my hacker and his ‘assistant’, and increase the dosage.”

Rika left the room as quickly as some of the disciples ran in, and Saeran could only feel… Fear. Fear at a much worse level than that his mother made him feel. Fear that he was going to lose _you._

Before the other disciples could get to either of you, Saeran had been able to run over to you and lift you up off the ground by hooking his arms underneath your knees and back. He had never even realised that in just over a week his loyalties had shifted so greatly.

You were cute, that was a given. But when he worked… He had gone from simply doing as he was told to doing what he was told and needing your happiness to urge him on. He needed to see you smiling as he worked. He didn’t like it if you felt tired, ill, or upset, and he would go searching for ways to remedy that before he continued what he was doing. He had been able to confess what his past was like so _easily_ to you just days after meeting… It took months for him to open up to Rika and V after his brother’s disappearance.

There was just _something_ about you which was unlike Rika, unlike V, unlike Luciel… And his emotions were too conflicted to figure out what.

“T- Touch me… Or touch her… A- And… I’LL SHOOT YOU ALL!” Saeran was seething as he stepped closer to the other door present in the room, holding you closer to his body than before. “I don’t trust any of you _or_ the saviour any more… _**GO AWAY!”**_

* * *

“I found the location her phone was last… It seems to be a strange building in the mountains. Practically in the middle of nowhere…” Luciel mumbled, before turning to the other two RFA members present. “Yoosung… I need you to stay here and watch my computers for me. Tell me of any changes in the satellite feed of the building. There’s no need to leave until Zen and I return. Help yourself to the Honey Buddha Chips as a reward for doing this. Oh, and I’ve changed all of the gate and door algorithms, so you’ll be the only one here,” he stated, before turning to Zen. “We’re going to that building.” Now he moved over to his computers, and opened up a few files containing images, before pulling out a floppy disc and opening the images on that.

Zen was confused at why all of those images were being opened, and Yoosung was curious about the people on the images.

“Seven… Are those-?...”

Luciel looked at the images which came from the floppy disc, and sighed. “Those are images which V and Rika took of Saeran a few years ago… He doesn’t look like that now though.” He removed those images, before pulling up a few fuzzy security images. “That’s him now…” Zen was quite shocked at the difference in Luciel’s brother in a matter of years. He had gone from a smiling boy with bright red hair and shining yellow eyes similar to Luciel to a man who seemed to have a lost look on his face, bleached hair, and strange coloured eyes. He looked particularly… edgy too, in Zen's opinion.

Zen stepped closer to the computer screens, and bit his lip.“Seven, why did you have to leave-?”

“You… Don’t need to know. And… Please… Stop calling me Seven or Luciel. My name... is Saeyoung Choi, and… I’m not going to run away from that any more. I’ll even change my name on the messenger to show this.” He then closed all of the images of Saeran, leaving only the images he had managed to gather of you up on his screens. “I… will do anything to get my brother back...”

Not much more was said after Saeyoung’s request, other than when he was showing Yoosung different features on his computers, and explaining which ones were optimal for playing LOLOL if he wanted a quick break from watching the satelite feed every once in a while.

Of course, whilst the two were busy talking about the game (and whilst Yoosung was sulking as he found out that Saeyoung was the number 1 player in his server), Zen was beginning to get curious about what was on the other screens. One of the screens had a strange green building on it, and he straight away knew that this must be the building that he and Saeyoung were going to be heading to. He wondered how far away it happened to be though… On a different screen though, there seemed to be video footage from inside a room somewhere.

Zen tapped Saeyoung’s shoulder when he noticed something going on in the footage. At first he was batted away, but grabbing hold of the redhead’s shoulders was enough to make his attention snap to the screen.

“Huh? That’s footage from the webcam I hacked into because the hacker sent those weird emails from it...” Saeyoung began to type into one of the keyboards as Yoosung began to spin on his seat, much to his frustration. “We’ve got no sound… But I can probably turn on the computer’s microphone to listen to what’s going on.”

Zen sat down in another seat, and was now becoming quite curiously amused at how easily entertained Yoosung was with spinning on a chair. Both of them stopped what they were doing when a sudden burst of sound came out of the computer’s speakers.

‘ _I TOLD YOU, I’LL SHOOT YOU ALL!’_ Saeyoung turned pale as he heard that be shouted, before he did his best to try and enhance the resolution of the video footage. On it, he could vaguely see Saeran stood near a wall, holding onto you whilst holding his arm out. He had a weapon in his hands. No wonder he was threatening to shoot people. “ _Y- You dare lay a finger on us! You’re all horrible… You and that stupid saviour Rika are worse than Luciel!”_

All three RFA members present froze as they heard the name of the one responsible for bringing them all together all those years ago.

“Rika…” Yosung stood up, and was close to tears as he moved closer to Saeyoung. “That’s it, I’m going with you too-!”

“ _ **No!**_ ” Saeyoung yelled, before slamming his fist down. “I’m not putting you in any unncessary danger. V is pretty damn worried about you enough, Yoosung. At least I know that Zen is much more capable of handling himself if the worst does happen!” Saeyoung then grabbed hold of Zen’s arm, and began pulling him away to the garage. “Yoosung, update everyone on the messenger every so often. I’ll get Zen to do the same. We’ll be back before the party… hopefully.”

* * *

**Day 9:**

Saeran had kept himself locked up in his room for a good few hours now. He had ended up doing as he had threatened, and shot at the disciples trying to grab hold of both of you. They weren’t fatally shot, but the injuries were enough to make them back away. After that, he had hacked into the door to keep it closed unless somebody else hacked into it. He _knew_ that his brother had been planning to come here at some point, as firewalls hadn’t been enough to keep him out once he had tended to your head injury.

You had only just recently regained consciousness, and you were a slight bit woozy as he kept checking up on you. He made sure that you were never stood up for long just in case you collapsed, and he was honestly doting on you a bit _too_ much. “As soon as you are no longer dizzy, we are leaving. The saviour betrayed me the moment that she hurt you… Just as Luciel betrayed me by leaving me to be hurt...” he whispered in one of the moments where he was being excessively careful with you. “I don’t want my cute… lady to be hurt.” He was trying so hard to find a word other than ‘assistant’, and it seemed as though ‘lady’ was the best alternative for him.

You laughed quietly at that, before closing your eyes and allowing yourself to relax a slight bit.

“I… I mean it! You’re the only lady in my life who hasn’t hurt me!” Saeran was quite frantic to get you to open your eyes once more, and when you did, his face was hardly an inch away from yours. “You won’t hurt me… I won’t let you hurt me, not that you want to, right?...”

You shook your head, before resting your hands on his shoulders to stop him from shaking. “I wouldn’t… You’ve been hurt enough...”

Saeran seemed to relax quite a lot as you said that, before one of his hands moved to your cheek. “Cute,” he whispered as he suddenly closed the gap between you, turning your face a vivid red colour. His eyes were closed as he kissed you, so he obviously wasn’t aware of just how surprising that happened to be.

Saeran only considered stepping back when you flinched as you felt his cold fingers just underneath your sweater. He looked at you with confusion for a moment, before placing his hand against your forehead. “You’re hot… Are you feeling well?” He paused for a moment, before giving off a timid laugh. “Whoops...”

This was probably the most innocent and sweet he had seemed ever since you had met him… You liked the Saeran who was part of Mint Eye, but you liked this Saeran even more…

* * *

‘ _UGH I DID NOT WANT TO SEE THAT;;; I CAN’T CONCENTRATE ON LOLOL AFTER THAT’_

‘ _lol what was it yoosung? saeyoung’s curious and i’ve took his phone off him so he concentrates on driving’_

‘ _Saeyoung? Who is Saeyoung?’_

‘ _Saeyoung is Seven. Lol.’_

_ZEN has posted an image_

‘ _See? that’s saeyoung behind the pinnacle of good looks on your screens ;)’_

‘ _ANYWAY;;; CAN I PLEASE TELL YOU WHAT I HAD TO SEE????’_

‘ _Go ahead, Yoosung.’_

‘ _thanks, jaehee… basically, the screen of saeyoung’s which is connected to that computer at the enemy’s hideout...’_

‘ _Go on...’_

‘ _I JUST HAD TO WITNESS SAEYOUNG’S BROTHER AND THAT LADY KISSING FOR LIKE, TWO OR THREE MINUTES STRAIGHT;;;;;;’_

‘ _MY EYES NEED BLEACHING’_

‘ _IF IT WEREN’T FOR HER SUDDENLY FLINCHING I’M SCARED_ THAT THEY WOULD HAVE GONE A LOT FURTHER’

‘ _MY GOD’_

‘ _DSNjbshguiHUIHNBAHall;;..’;];’_

‘… _wow...’_

‘ _Saeyoung just shed a tear saying ‘my baby brother has finally grew up! But i’m still dragging him back’. Lol.’_

‘ _I thought they were twins.’_

‘ _I think Saeyoung is a few minutes older...’_

‘ _OH GOD HE’S PULLING HER SOMEWHERE;; THEY HAD BETTER NOT BE-’_

‘ _LOL SAERAN’S GONNA GET WHAT SAEYOUNG IS NEVER GONNA GET IN HIS LIFE’_

‘… _I feel uncomfortable in this conversation now.’_

_-Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom-_

‘ _Oh wait a second, he’s just took her over to a desk and pulled something out.’_

‘ _You don’t think that he’s pulling out a… you know... if they're going to...'_

‘ _It’s a phone...’_

‘ _Oh. Okay.’_

‘ _You’re dirty minded, Zen;;’_

‘ _Any man has those sorts of thoughts, Yoosung… Innocent, innocent Yoosung...’_

* * *

“You’re… wanting me to look after your phone?” You looked at the item in your hand, before giving Saeran a look of confusion.

“Yes… You’ve been exposed to the outside world for much longer than me. You should know any numbers that we need… I’ve managed to put the phone numbers of the RFA members on there too. If worst comes to worst… We will have to call them,” he whispered, resting his head on your shoulder as he made sure that you kept hold of the phone. The way in which he seemed more open to the idea of contacting people so closely associated with his brother… Was this because of the way in which the saviour… betrayed him so suddenly?

Saeran caught you by surprise as he suddenly kissed you again, before laughing at the shock on your face. “I… like that. My cute lady.”

You glanced at the phone again once more, before turning it on. It was a somewhat old device, but it was in quite a good state. Then, when you turned it on… He had an image of you as his background. It must have been from a a few days ago, after you had fell asleep holding onto him.

He smiled so sweetly when he noticed your reaction to that, before he got an idea. “Check to see if the RFA messenger is on there.”

“Uh...” You moved into a menu, before nodding. “Yes… Do you want me to log into it?”

“Yes.”

And so… You pressed to open the app.

- _Unknown has entered the chatroom-_

‘ _What?… Unknown?’_ Jumin was present in the chatroom, and was caught by surprise at seeing that username.

‘ _HUH?!_ _SAERAN, IS THAT YOU?!’_ Somebody with the username ‘Saeyoung’ was online too.

You hold the phone out to the man before you. “Uh… Saeran? Somebody called Saeyoung is asking if it’s you...”

“Saeyoung?...” He paused for a moment, before taking hold of the device. You stood behind him so that you could peer over his shoulder at the screen.

‘… _Yes.’_

‘ _LITTLE BROTHER!!! OH GOD, I’VE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!’_

‘ _Okay. Look, I’m only coming on here to pass on a message. I don’t care if you come here or not, there’s a lot of Mint Eye members hidden here waiting to get me and my cute lady._ _You’ll just get hurt._ _’_

‘ _Ahhhhh, the cute lady you were making out with before?’_

‘… _The only cute lady is Elizabeth 3_ _rd_ _.’_

‘ _Yeaaaah~ Elly’s cute~ Anyway! It’s too late, little brother! Me and Zen are right outside the building!’_

‘… _Ugh. Stupid brother.’_

Saeran quickly closed the app, and passed the phone back over to you. “It frustrates me talking to him so much… But why did he decide only now to go back to being called Saeyoung?” He walked over to the computers, before closing his eyes and waiting for a moment. “He had better be lying about being here...”

At that moment though, the door finally opened. You thought at first it was just Saeran’s brother and Zen, but the hands on your arms moments later said otherwise.

* * *

You mind was hazy, and you were preferring death over the pain you were in. Time had passed, but you weren’t sure how long. All that you knew was that it was still the same day as before.

Saeran… You weren’t too sure on where he was. All that you knew was that he had been pulled away from you by ‘the saviour’.

“She’s still got some awareness. The saviour wants her to have no awareness of the world whatsoever whilst she uses her to… persuade her disobedient disciple into doing as he’s told. We need to have her _completely_ brainwashed.” Suddenly, something else was shoved into your mouth, and you were wretching as a hand remained clamped over your mouth to force you into swallowing it. You were growing sick of how frequently you were being forced to take those weird drugs which changed your eye colour and made you mind act different to how it used to.

Now there was the sound of two pairs of fast moving footsteps nearby. “That’s not a nice way to treat a princess, is it?” And then you heard a loud crash onto the ground. “They’re quite thick-skulled, that hurt my fist… Ow. At least I heal like a beast.”

You attempt to pull yourself up from the floor to see who was there, but your body just felt far too heavy. And your eyes… They were far too heavy.

You lost consciousness moments later.

* * *

**Day 10:**

‘V, w _e’ve had to take refuge in some abandoned cottage… It’s not too comfortable…’_

‘ _Right… And… did you manage to get Saeran and the woman?’_

‘ _Yeah… Saeyoung is stuck to Saeran’s side, trying to look after his injuries. Saeran’s being rather stubborn about it though, he just want to be by his ‘cute lady’s’ side, but she’s unconscious...’_

‘ _Unconscious?’_

‘ _Yeah… Those_ _Mint Eye people forced her into overdosing on some weird medicine, and I think it was too much for her. I also think they were trying to do that to her in order to force Saeran into hacking for them again.’_

‘ _What are you and… Saeyoung planning to do now?’_

‘ _Taking our two new companions to the hospital. That’s the only way we can persuade Saeran to listen to us and not lash out at Saeyoung.’_

‘ _Do you think that you can make it back for the party?’_

‘ _I probably can. Saeyoung… I think he’s going to try and get on with his brother. Hah… Maybe I should do the same at some point.’_

‘ _You should, Hyun.’_

_-Saeyoung has entered the chatroom-_

‘ _Hey, Zen?… She’s woke up. Can you see if I’ve got some food in my car? She’s pretty hungry_ _judging by the sounds we can hear from her stomach_ _.’_

‘ _Really? Right. Give me a minute.’_

_-ZEN has left the chatroom-_

‘ _V…_ _I don’t believe that I’ve found my brother… I’m so scared...that he hates me.’_

‘ _He won’t hate you… I’ll try and speak to him when you get to the hospital, and explain everything to him. Which hospital are you going to, for that matter?’_

‘ _Okay… I’ll trust you on that. And… Give me a while to discuss that with Zen, he knows which hospitals are best near home.’_

* * *

You’re still in pain, and feeling somewhat fuzzy. You hardly remember much since being separated from Saeran, those memories were just so… hazy. All that you know is that you’re now with Saeran once more, and he is quite literally attached to you. There’s some other people… But they’re stood a bit too far away for you to see if you know who they are.

“Here. They’re a bit, uh, sticky and sweet… But it’s all that we’ve got in terms of food,” One of the blurry people threw over what seemed to be two packets of some sort of food, one for you and one for Saeran, and looking closely enough, your eyes lit up. _They were the rare Honey Buddha Chips._  Saeran was quite taken aback at just how eager you were to start eating, and he could hardly speak because of how loud your rustling of the packet was.

You can’t speak at the moment, because something seemed to be holding you back from doing so, but that didn’t stop you from giving Saeran a small smile. You think that he smiled back at you after that, and pulled your body close to him.

“… Saeyoung. I still hate you for leaving me. I still want to kill you. I probably will end up killing you.” Saeran was grumbling as he pulled you up onto his lap, before he ended up sighing. “And you. Zen. Thank you for stopping that idiot from killing my cutie.”

“Whaaaaaat?! I was the one who brought Zen here, so surely your big brother deserves _some_ thanks, Saeran!”

“Hmph.”

All that you can do in response to that is relax against Saeran, and you felt something be pulled around you to act almost like a blanket as you did that. It seemed to be the black jacket which he often wore. You could feel that you relaxing made him calm down somewhat, so that was quite the relief.

You’re tired now.

* * *

‘ _We’re… At the hospital now. It’s the one near Jumin’s penthouse.’_

‘ _Saeyoung? What is the matter? You seem quite down.’_

‘ _Assistant Kang has a point. You’re not right.’_

‘ _Of course I’m not right! Rika and V promised to protect my brother, but he vanished! And now I’ve suddenly got him back, and he wants me dead! I’ve literally just found out that I've lost my job and now the agency I was working for is after me, and God damn it, I need to get Yoosung out of my house because he doesn’t know the codes!’_

‘ _Saeyoung… Relax, okay? V said that he was going to try and speak to Saeran and tell him what happened...’_

‘ _That probably won’t be possible for now. Saeran’s had to be sedated. He lashed out because his ‘cutie’ was separated from him for emergency treatment_ _because of some stupid drug that she was made to take at that Mint Eye.’_

‘ _Sedated…’_

‘… _I… I might go for now. Let Yoosung free. Besides, Saeran seems to be fine with Zen, so leaving him here will be okay.’_

_-Saeyoung has left the chatroom-_

‘ _Mr Han… Will it be worth going to the hospital to see if everything is okay?’_

‘ _We need to prepare for the party tomorrow.’_

‘ _Understood.’_

* * *

**Day ???:**

_The party you helped to host was a huge success! You know what, I’m so glad that we persuaded you and Saeran to join the RFA. You may have been persuaded to think that we weren’t decent people at first… But we try not to be, and you know that now! My cousin founded the group with V, who I believe that you met at the hospital when you were there a few months ago, and they worked so hard to host a party which raises funds for those who need it!_

_Anyway, you seem to have quite the way with people… I don’t believe that you were able to get so many guests to attend, and to get Saeyoung and Saeran into getting over their differences and forgiving the past! Or at the very least… Made them less likely to kill each other._

_Everything will be great from now on! I’m so glad that we get to be great friends, and can have more parties for the RFA in the future with you and Saeran included!_

_See you soon (or in the messenger)!_

_Yoosung Kim_

Quietly re-reading the letter which you had received from one of your newest companions, you couldn’t help but smile. It had been a few months (you weren’t too sure on how many) since you had first found yourself pulled into the situation where you met Saeran, and now… Things were completely different.

Every day was fun, and more unique than any other day. After all… That’s what you get for living with your husband _and_ brother-in-law.

Saeyoung would constantly hack into both your and Saeran’s phones, and save any photos he deemed worthy of blackmailing you with for Honey Buddha Chips or some sort of new computer.

Saeran would hack into Saeyoung’s phone when he wasn’t in a good mood, save all of his cross-dressing pictures, and then post them on the messenger and on social media. Somebody who Saeyoung apparently knew called Vanderwood would often die laughing at the images.

You found it funny being caught between such sibling fights.

There was one thing you found much more entertaining than that though… And that was taking over all of Saeyoung’s sofa with Saeran, either cuddling with him, kissing him, or doing something like reading a book with him. Saeyoung would constantly brag about eventually getting a girlfriend of his own to show you both how it felt to see that _constantly._

As you folded up Yoosung’s letter, and placed it alongside similar ones which you had received from Zen, Jaehee, and Jumin, you rested your head on Saeran’s shoulder and smiled as he held onto you as tight as humanly possible. “I love you...”

“I- I love you too...” His face turned red and he looked away in embarrassment as your mint coloured eyes met his own. His red hair, no longer a bleached white and pink colour, almost covered his eyes from the angle he was looking down at. “I- I’m so glad that I got somebody cute t- to stay with me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written this in such a broken way... I've just been adding part after part when I'm not tired and now i'm just recovering from some sort of stomach bug so i've been quite broken in my writing today lmao-  
> Also it was gonna be a oneshot but hell yeah i need more fluff so more fluff is comin' soon~  
> I mean... Saeran? More like Baeran~  
> i'm still very loyal to zen though lmao


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after escaping Mint Eye... Was quite eventful for you and Saeran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been quite ill today too... So I was able to write this pretty much all at once this afternoon;;  
> More fluff!  
> More fluff for Saeran!!!  
> ALL FOR MY BOI, SAERAN CHOI!!!!!~~~~~

“Soooooo sappyyyyyyyy...” Saeyoung was sitting on his desk chair upside down, with his legs in the air and head on the floor as he had to witness you surprising Saeran and kissing him. “Get a rooooooom...”

“We’ve already got one. We just choose to be affectionate out here~” You laughed, watching as your husband covered his face with one of his hands. “And besides, don’t get me started on the time you started flirting with the damn gate.” Saeyounng groaned loudly at your remark, and kicked at his computer desk so that he the seat would spin around. He was either trying to make himself pass out with all of his blood going to his head, or he wanted to go flying into you both if he got enough speed spinning around.

Saeran was far too flustered with the current situation to even bother with listening to what his twin was saying or doing, but he ended up taking hold of your wrists and pulling you towards the door outside.

“H- Hey, don’t make it go from displays of affection in front of me to _**public**_ displays of affection!”

Saeyoung’s remark was completely ignored as the door closed behind you, and you ended up being pressed against it by your wrists. “T- Too cute! Stop it!” Saeran whimpered, his head nuzzling into your exposed shoulder. “I don’t want Saeyoung wanting you too because you’re so cute! Cute, cute, cute, stop being so cute!” After each ‘cute’, you felt a small kiss be planted on your skin. “My cute wife needs to stop being s- so cute!”

The sound of a groan coming from a nearby speaker controlled by Saeyoung made Saeran’s face turn bright red (you could hardly tell where his face ended and hair started), before taking a small step backwards and laughing awkwardly. The way in which he awkwardly covered his face after that made you give him a gentle smile and hold out your hand for him. The sleeves of his sweater were a bit long for him, and it just made him seem so innocent, when in reality, you knew that he was much more than that. 

You then noticed him pull out his phone, and open up the RFA messenger with his free hand. Following that, you did the same with your own free hand. You both had started walking away at that point – much to Saeyoung’s relief – and were looking at the messages being sent.

_-Saeran has entered the chatroom-_

_-Mrs Choi has entered the chatroom-_

‘ _Ah! No! Not good! You’re being cute with your name on here too...’_

‘ _Haha~’_

‘ _You two still get along so well ^^’_

‘ _Yeah! It’s just a shame that a certain brother-in-law keeps trying to make us hide our affection~’_

‘ _Hah! It’s not often you can get Saeyoung to feel uncomfortable, and you two seem to be accomplishing that quite easily!’_ You could imagine Jaehee’s laughter in your head already. 

‘ _I- I can’t hold myself back near someone so cute-!’_

_-Saeyoung has entered the chatroom-_

‘ _Heeeeeeeey~ Jaehee! And… Oh no.’_

‘ _LOLOLOL NO ESCAPE FROM US~’_

‘ _Saeyoung, I hear that you’re jealous of Saeran and his wife...’_

‘ _N- NO I’M NOT, JAEHEE HAHAHAHAHAHA-’_

_-Saeyoung has left the chatroom-_

‘ _Hah… I think we’ve finally found the perfect weapon against Saeyoung;;’_

‘ _Y- Yes… Haha… Anyway! I, uh… I wonder if you know any good coffee shops, Jaehee… I… I want to take my love on a date!’_

‘ _Aw, that’s sweet. There’s a good one about a ten minute walk from the C &R building, so if you want, you could come here and I can show you the way.’_

‘ _Really? I- I’d appreciate that...’_

You squeeze Saeran’s hand at that moment in time, and you notice that his face is still quite flustered. Just so that he can keep his other plans secret, you then log out, and leave him typing away on his phone with Jaehee. It felt nice being able to go out on your own with Saeran though, ignoring the matter that you had your phones with you.

For a few weeks following the strange situation which involved you getting pulled into Mint Eye, then being saved from it by Saeyoung and Zen just a few weeks later, you had been kept in the hospital because of your head injury, and the process of trying to get the strange drug which Mint Eye used out of your body. Saeran was also in there, just for a lot longer because of him having been a part of Mint Eye for a lot longer than your mere ten days. After that, when you had been discharged, you had been told to limit your time outside, because of a severe lack of energy you were experiencing, and occasional dizzy spells. But now… You both had a clean bill of health barring the occasional bad mood swings due to the way in which those strange drugs affected your minds.

After a while, Saeran ended up putting his phone away, and giving you a loving smile. “I- I’ve got so much that I want to do with you today… I love you...” You could tell that he wanted to hug you, but now that you were in a place full of people rather than just a few close friends, he was starting to shy away. “First… I think that we should g- go to see Jaehee… I should probably plan these out more...”

Gently, you stepped a slight bit closer to Saeran as you walked, and ended up linking arms with him. You couldn’t help but notice how some of the security cameras were following you at that point though, so you stuck your tongue out at one of them. Needless to say, Saeran was shocked when he heard a text arrive on your phone because of how close you were stood to him.

‘ _PLZ STOP THE PDA YOU TWO’_

You pulled your phone out, and responded with a simple ‘:p’ before turning to face Saeran. “So… What are we doing after we go to get coffee?”

“I… was thinking… about going to the park with you… And...” His face turned red once more, before he gave you an innocent smile. “Hah… wouldn’t you like to know?”

“E- Eh?!”

Saeran was laughing now, before tugging you forward to encourage you into walking a slight bit faster than you currently were. It was so nice to spend your time with this sweet, loving Saeran…

* * *

“ _I love you...” You whispered as you held onto Saeran’s hand whilst he slept, before sighing quietly. “I hope that you get to leave here soon… I’m having to live with Saeyoung on my own at the moment, and I, uh… Feel sort of uncomfortable there without you.” You then rested your head on the bed beside him. Quietly, you began to cry as you felt him shift to lie on his side, and your eyes became fixated upon the movement of his chest as he breathed._

_You were caught by surprise at a slight tug at your hair moments later. You moved your head a slight bit, before noticing that Saeran… was smiling. And some of your hair was between his fingers, and he seemed to be playing with it. You weren’t sure on as to whether he was doing that unconsciously, or was actually awake and doing it for fun, but you felt a slight bit calmer knowing that he was seemingly happy._

_Moments later, you noticed the door to the hospital room open, and stood there was Saeyoung and V._

“ _He’s asleep… Has… Has he been asleep this whole time?...” You heard Saeyoung whisper as he approached the bed whilst assisting the blind V, just as Saeran moved himself just a slight bit closer to you._

_He was definitely awake._

_Saeran still felt somewhat uncomfortable in the presence of his twin, and every time the two of you visited at the same time, he would always prefer your company over Saeyoung’s._

“ _Hah, same as usual, I take it?” V suddenly laughed, fumbling around a bit to place his hand on Saeyoung’s shoulder. “I can hear his breathing. He’s definitely awake.”_

“ _Shit...” You adored Saeran’s way of occasionally having such a… ‘way with words’ when he wasn’t in the mood for some thing or another. “I was enjoying the peace with my girlfriend until you two came along...”_

* * *

You grinned as you took a sip of the drink of coffee before you, making sure to get the froth on top stuck on your bottom lip. You liked to coax Saeran into doing little affectionate things in calm public places so he felt more relaxed about it. It was fun when he played along. A gentle kiss ended up being planted on your lips, with Saeran doing his best not to push it too far. You did feel him bite down slightly, surprising you quite a bit, before watching as your cheeks turned crimson when he moved back. He found it fun too.

“I… still don’t believe that… that we ended up married less than a year after we first met...” Saeran suddenly mentioned as you went for another sip of your coffee (this time noisily slurping up the froth). “I- I mean, I get that we had _a lot_ of bonding time in Mint Eye… And a lot more in the hospital… But I can’t believe it.” He reached out for his own drink, which if you recalled correctly was a white coffee with quite a bit of sugar in it, before then groaning. “God… if you never lied about the password lock… You might have joined the RFA that day and ended up with Saeyoung!”

“Or Zen, Jumin, Yoosung, or Jaehee.”

“Yes, but… Saeyoung! I don’t want to picture that… Ugh.” He rolled his eyes, before taking quite a big gulp of his drink. “He’s _actually_ spoke about marrying his future girlfriend on a damn space station before now... And I'm worried that this 'girlfriend' may end up being a cat.”

_A… space station. Wow._ That is what you liked to call a ‘Saeyoung-ism’.

Saeran remained silent after that, taking his time to finish his drink. You found it so cute how he drank. He would have both of his hands around the cup, the long sleeves of his sweater basically acting like an extra layer of warmth. His eyes looked kind yet thoughtful, and as much as you didn’t like  _how_ his eyes became that mint colour, it complemented his look. He honestly looked and felt like the pinnacle of innocence.

Of course, you completely forgot at times that your eyes were the same colour as his… but that didn’t matter. All that mattered is that the colour  _really_ suited him.

* * *

“ _And you get to make a_ _ **wonderful**_ _choice now, baby brother! The sofa,_ _the same room as ‘your cutie’, or with meeee~” Saeyoung grinned once he had been able to get Saeran past the many questions his gate had been asking upon his arrival._

“… _Where is her room?”_

“ _WHAT?! Aww...” Saeyoung looked hurt at Saeran turning down the offer to stay in the same room, and that made Saeran smirk. He was much more than a timid, weak child now, and_ _it was quite enjoyable for him to show that to his twin. You peered out from your room as this was happening because of the continual sounds of Saeyoung sulking distracting you from sorting out your new phone, and you couldn’t help but smile at the sight of seeing Saeran enjoying what he was doing._

_Saeran noticed you moments later when Saeyoung half-heartedly pointed towards you, and all of a sudden, he seemed to revert back to his timid self as he waved to you._

_The next two hours were spent_ _with you and Saeran sat down together talking about the future. Now that you were both officially recovered, and now only needing to speak to a therapist every few days, you could actually concentrate on each other. Mostly, you spoke about the future, with Saeran saying that after V had explained the situation surrounding Saeyoung having to leave him behind, he felt a slight bit more willing to forgive_ _his twin._

“ _You have a new phone?...” Saeran was sat cross-legged on the bed, looking at the device in your hand. “How long have you had it? Who bought it for you?...”_

_You smiled, before unlocking it and looking at him. “Oh… V ended up buying it to persuade me to help the RFA with their next party… Apparently I ‘have a way with talking to and persuading people’… Also he said that it was an apology for allowing everything which happened to us happen.”_

_Saeran took hold of it, and he smiled as he looked at the screen. “I’m… your background. And you’ve decorated it with little hearts...”_

“ _Of course! Saeyoung posted a photo of you smiling at the clouds after you were discharged from the hospital before on the RFA messenger… I had to save that photo because it was of you~” You laughed, before opening up the contacts. “And you’re also the only number that I have on here_ _as it’s the only number I need~_ _”_

_Saeran’s face became quite flushed after that, and within a matter of seconds, you found yourself lying on the bed with Saeran embracing you as tight as he could. “Th- Thank you… I- I love you...”_

* * *

‘ _PLEASE REPORT ANY PEOPLE SCREAMING DUE TO PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION TO ME’_

‘ _I’M SERIOUS’_

‘ _SAERAN AND HIS WIFE ARE GOING AROUND THE CITY AVOIDING THE SECURITY CAMERS’_

‘ _CAMERAS’_

‘ _AND I HAVE NO IDEA IF THEY’RE OKAY’_

‘ _Uh… Are you okay, Saeyoung?’_

‘ _Yup. I’m fine, Yoosung.’_

‘ _WHAT.’_

‘ _I said I’m fine!’_

‘ _Then… Why are you stressing about needing to know if Saeran’s okay?’_

_-Saeran has entered the chatroom-_

‘ _BABY BROTHER;;;;; YOU’RE OKAY, RIGHT?!?!?!’_

‘… _I’m fine, Saeyoung. I’m taking my cutie-pie to the park near the coffee shop we visited.’_

‘ _Ah~ Okay then~’_

‘… _And to think, moments ago, he was stressing out over not being able to see you on the security footage around the city when you’re at a place with hardly any cameras...’_

‘ _I know...’_

‘ _Anyway! I gotta go now!’_

‘ _Yeah. Get lost and do your work Saeyoung.’_

‘ _SAERAN;;’_

_-_ _Mrs Choi has entered the chatroom-_

‘ _What? Jumin’s been at your throat getting you to improve the security system on his company’s databases and you’ve been slacking. Why else would I try to get off your shoulders for a while?’_

‘ _Oh;;’_

‘ _lolololol yeah saeyoung, get to work before jumin decides to hire saeran to do it instead and he gets the money!!!’_

‘ _I might just ask Jumin to do that, actually. Maybe I can get my own place with ~my wife~_ _ **far away**_ _from my brother.’_

‘ _Nooooooo-’_

‘ _Hey! Jumin Han, if you see this message, call me! I’ll do a better job than Saeyoung!’_

‘ _Yeah! Woo! Go Saeran! That’s my husband! ^^’_

‘ _Ah no! All three Chois are here! I’m gonna run to play lolol to escape this!’_

‘ _NOT IF I BEAT YOU TO LOLOL FIRST!’_

_-Y_ _oosung_ ★ _has left the chatroom-_

_-Saeyoung has left the chatroom-_

‘ _DO YOUR DAMN WORK SAEYOUNG.’_

‘ _Seriously Jumin, offer Saeran t_ _hat job instead.’_

You laughed at just how exasperated Saeran looked with his brother  as he sat beside you on the grass, before turning your phone off and taking hold of his hand to try and calm him down. There was literally no escape from Saeyoung at the moment whether he was with you both or not, so you had to do your best to calm him at times such as this.

“I tell you what… Just lie down in the grass, and look at the sky for now~ I’ll just go somewhere for a few minutes.” You kissed his nose, before standing up and stretching your arms out. “I won’t be gone for long.”

Saeran placed his fingers where you had just kissed him, before giving you a smile and nodding. At first, he didn’t like it when you decided to go somewhere alone even if it were a few minutes because of one of his fears that Mint Eye may still be after you both.  Now he was more open to allowing you to going places alone so long as you weren’t going too far, going out for too long, or at least remaining in contact with him.

Y our current intention was to buy some ice cream for you both to eat, because of how it reminded you of the first proper visit outside which you had after your freedom from the hospital. That day meant so much to both you and Saeran, because it just so happened to be his birthday, June 11th… 

* * *

_ You had just gone to meet  Jaehee, Jumin , Yoosung, and Zen, who had been wanting to know how you were ever since joining the RFA a few months ago, and also to know if you were doing well with inviting guests to the next party. Now that it was over, you had a second arrangement to stick to. _

_ Meeting your boyfriend and his brother in the park. _

_“ Happy birthday~” You sang as you ran over to and hugged Saeran, almost knocking him over into a bed of flowers, watching as Saeyoung fell off the nearby bench groaning._

_“ Oh no… I- I need help… I… need a hug and b- birthday wishes from a pretty lady to save me...”_

_“ Rest in peace, Saeyoung,”Saeran smirked, taking hold of your wrist and pulling you away from his brother. “I’ll tell everyone that you died of loneliness.” You had to hold back your laughter as Saeyoung sat back up with a pout on his face, just as Saeran ended up kissing you, as if to rub salt into his brother’s wounds._

_ A fter that, you noticed that the four who you had just been with had followed you. Yoosung was hovering around Saeyoung as he acted like a stubborn child on the ground refusing to move until he ‘got what he needed from the pretty lady’. At hearing that, Zen pushed Jaehee towards Saeyoung, who began acting even more stubborn, in turn making a deep frown form on Jaehee’s face. Jumin just wasn’t that amused with the way that he was acting. _

_ Saeran took advantage of that commotion, and quickly pulled you away from the other five people there. _

_ As his fingers linked together with yours, his pace lessened to a stroll.  “Ice cream. I want to get ice cream and look at the sky. You can do that with me… right?” He looked at you until you nodded, before then smiling. “This is a happy birthday… The first happy birthday of my life. All because of you… I think your cuteness has special powers.” _

_ The two of you strolled rather aimlessly for a moment, before you started hearing texts come through on your phone asking where you and Saeran had gone off to. You just replied to every text with ‘somewhere ;p’, much to Saeran’s amusement. _

_ Not long after that, you both found a small shop just outside the park  which sold ice cream and  drinks (which later became your favourite place to visit with Saeran) and you obviously ended up buying some ice cream. Because it was his birthday, you decided for him that you were going to be the one who pays, which embarrassed him a slight bit. You could hear the workers at the shop giggling at the way Saeran was acting as you placed the money down, before you ended up taking hold of both ice cream cone and offered for him to take whichever one he wanted. _

_“ U- Um… Strawberry,” He reached out and took the strawberry ice cream, leaving you with the chocolate one. After that, once you were both outside, you noticed that he looked even more adorable than before. Some of the ice cream he had licked had ended up on his nose, and he was completely oblivious._

_ Y ou got rid of it by kissing his nose. _

_“ S- Stop being so cute!” Saeran suddenly snapped, turning his back when he noticed you grinning at what you had just done. “Ugh, why are you so cute?!”_

_“ Because **you’re** cute, silly~” Saeran suddenly turned back around to face you as you said that, and his eyes were open wide in disbelief. “You know, if you weren’t cute… I never would have listened to you after you took me… And I never would have visited you every day in hospital after I had been discharged...”_

_ Your ice creams were suddenly lost to the floor as he grabbed hold of you  just to kiss you. _

_“ I- I love you...” He whispered against your lips, his grasp of your wrists remaining tight. “C- Can you truly make this a **really** happy birthday for me?...” He didn’t allow you to pull back just yet, and he continued once you had nodded your head. “I- I want to brag about you to Saeyoung… S- So…” His eyes were staring straight into yours, and seemed to be full of a hope which had never existed before that point. “I want you to marry me!”_

* * *

You were absolutely exhausted after the little adventure-like date Saeran had taken  you on, and he had decided that it was best to take you home to rest. When you got back, he had ended up tucking you up into your shared bed, but that was just as his phone rang. You weren’t aware on who it was, but the call sounded particularly serious judging by the tone of Saeran’s voice.

“So… Right then. That’s simple enough,” He was pacing back and forth for a moment, before you heard an audible gasp. “For… For two years?!… God, that would-!”

You noticed Saeyoung peer his head around the door at that moment, and he began to have a non-verbal conversation by mouthing to you alongside using a few gestures.

‘ _What’s going on?’_ He shrugged his shoulders, giving you a confused look.

You did the same action back as best as you could whilst lying on your side. ‘ _Absolutely no idea.’_

‘ _Hmm… Maybe I’ll hack his call and listen in.’_

‘ _NO.’_

‘ _But… But why?’_

‘ _Just let Saeran talk on the phone without having to worry about you hacking in.’_

‘ _B- but-’_

‘ _Don’t you have a job to finish for Jumin?’_

‘ _Yeah.’_

‘ _Then do it, Saeyoung!’_

It was when Saeyoung disappeared once more that you heard Saeran’s voice again. “I… I would like that… Thank you… Bye.” He then moved his phone away from his ear, and started staring at it. “Jumin actually noticed the messages from before… And he actually said that he wanted to see how I would deal with Saeyoung’s task...”

You smiled at him as he sat down on the bed, and he gave you a just as big grin back. “And you took him up on that?”

“Of course… You’ll probably hear Saeyoung’s cry of despair in a few minutes,” He then took hold of your wrists, and held them against the mattress. “Jumin said… That if I do it well enough… He’d let me work as, uh… what was it… chief of cyber security for his company… And that he would actually help us get our own place away from Saeyoung, any cost, and if it means that we have to pay rent, he said he would pay it for two years for us...”

You were quite surprised at that. In all honesty, you never would have thought that Jumin would take those messages seriously, let alone read them, and this offer surprised you.

“So… What you’re saying is that you’ve got a chance to prove yourself better than Saeyoung, and if you do, you’ll end up with not just a job, but also a home which we don’t even have to-!” Saeyoung yelling in horror cut you off rather abruptly, and knowing just why he was yelling made you burst into hysterical laughter.

“God… You’re so cute.”

* * *

‘ _If you DARE say that we are ‘the three ‘Choisketeers’’ and that we shouldn’t stay apart from each other AGAIN, I’m throwing my laptop at you.’_

‘ _;;;;’_

‘ _Three Choisketeers… wow. I feel sorry for you, Saeran. I actually think you made the right call in taking up mister trust fund’s offer here.’_

_‘ Are you ill, Zen?’_

_‘ I’m perfectly fine, you jerk!’_

_‘ lololololol don’t worry Saeyoung~ We’ll visit you often to make sure that you actually eat anything other than Honey Buddha Chips.’_

_‘… At least your wife isn’t mean to me Saeran;;’_

‘ _God, you know that even if we separate, something really obscure will happen and we’ll end up together again… Though I think that I actually will miss you… big brother.’_

‘ _Ah~ Ahhhh~ There’s the sweet little Saeran I used to strive to protect!!!’_

‘ _Anyway… Away from all of the goodbyes, I will send my car to collect you and your wife from Saeyoung’s house in one hour, Saeran. I will need to see you at the C &R building to go over and finalise your contract alongside Assistant Kang, before you can go ahead to your new home.’_

‘ _Uh… I’ll be allowed to be with Saeran whilst you sort out the whole contract thing, right?...’_

‘ _I’ll consider it.’_

‘ _That’s a bit mean, Jumin. Let her in!’_

‘ _Yeah! Let my sis-in-law be t here for my little brother!’_

_‘ It is literally just a contract, you **do** realise that, right?’_

_‘ Hey… Saeran’s gone quiet. Is he still here?’_

‘ _Yeah. I’m here. Just trying to finish packing some books.’_

‘ _Oh God… My house is going to be so empty after today!’_

‘ _You’ll still have your violent fire-shooting, tomato-spitting robo-cat!’_

‘ _OH YEAH!’_

‘ _My allergies-’_

‘ _Come along, everyone. Let’s get **meowving.** ’_

_‘ Jerk...’_

_ -Jumin Han has left the chatroom- _

_ -Saeran has left the chatroom- _

‘ _Robo-cat!’_

‘ _Yeah! Robo-cat!’_

‘ _R’_

‘ _O’_

‘ _B’_

‘ _O’_

_ -ZEN has left the chatroom- _

‘ _Boo…’_

‘ _Don’t worry, Saeyoung~ Robo-cat!’_

‘ _Hah… But, uh, just a moment of seriousness… You’ll look after Saeran, won’t you?_ He...has never been truly independent… And I’m kinda worried about Jumin pushing him a bit too hard. You’ll make sure that he stays safe and healthy… right?’

‘ _Of course… I love him too much to let that happen. Don’t worry, Saeyoung. You should visit us sometimes! He may not say it, but I know that he’s starting to appreciate some of the time you spend together as brothers ^^’_

‘ _You… Really mean that?’_

‘ _Yup! I can’t neglect my bro-in-law, can I~?’_

‘ _S- So sweet… I could just hug you!!!’_

_ -Saeyoung has left the chatroom- _

‘ _Uh… Saeyoung?’_

You looked up from your phone, and all that you could see was Saeran finishing packing a box and taping it shut. There was no sign of Saeyoung, so all that you could do was roll your eyes.

Then you were attacked from behind.

“HUGS FOR MY AWESOME SIS-IN-LAW!”

“OOF-!”

* * *

Life with Saeran had been… unexpected after you had moved away from Saeyoung’s house. You had actually managed to get your own job at the coffee shop which Saeran had taken you to upon Jaehee’s direction, and now the two of you actually had quite a bit of money between you. Many of your shared days off were spent going out visiting various different shops, cafes, and restaurants.

Saeran had become much more open with Saeyoung now that they weren’t having to see each other every single day,  and the pair were constantly hacking into each other’s computers and leaving ‘signs’ that they had done so. Saeran would just cover Saeyoung’s desktop with images of you and him. Saeyoung would put images of longcat and Elizabeth 3 rd everywhere, much to Jumin’s shock and horror whenever he visited to ask something of Saeran.

And now, five years after you moved into the house…

Saeran blinked at what was in your arms for a moment, before slowly moving his hands close. Suddenly, he pulled his hand back, his face slightly fearful. “What if… What if I… accidentally cause something bad to happen?...”

“Sweetie… It’ll be fine… Hold onto one if you want...”

Slightly shaking, he reduced the weight in your arms, and burst into tears. His head slowly fell into your shoulder as he wept, holding what was in his arms close to his chest.

“I- I’m so… happy… I’ve got three cute things in my life now… You… And our baby twins...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh oh oh I just remembered that I actually drew something to do with the bad ending where Saeran decides to make you his assistant~  
> lmao these are the links to it if anyone cares lololololololol  
> http://lmaozenhell.tumblr.com/post/150585856914/secret-prologue-bad-ending-seriously-though  
> https://twitter.com/hxshidan/status/777515007730970624
> 
> Ahhh I hope y'all liked this ~15000 word mess-
> 
>  **Update (30/9/2016):** lololololol I think I'm gonna write a third chapter for this! So keep an eye out for that~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being parents is hard, so some of the others try to ease your burden just for one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SAID ALMOST TWO MONTHS AGO I WOULD WRITE A THIRD PART TO THIS  
> I SURE AS HECK FINALLY DID IT  
> It's shorter than the other parts, but lmaooooo-  
> Also I'm posting this at midnight and I've been writing this all broken over the past like, month, so sorry if there's any stupid mistakes and inconsistencies lmao-

“Hello, and welcome to the RFA party… It’s an honour to have you all here, with this being the sixth party which we have held…” Jaehee was smiling as she stood on the stage, before she continued talking some more. “Now, I have been long due to say this… But these past three parties simply would not have been possible if it were not for our new party planner. So I wish to thank her personally for allowing us to continue with these parties. However, she cannot be in attendance today, and nor can her husband, fellow RFA member Saeran Choi, because-!” Afterwards, Jaehee was quickly pushed off the stage by Saeyoung, who was pouting.

“Hey! I want to announce that, Jaehee!” You rolled your eyes at the computer screens in front of you, and Saeran was sighing out loud from beside you. “The reason that my darling twin brother and wonderful sister-in-law are not here today… Is because they’ve recently become parents! Twins even! I’m so happy that they’re keeping with the family tradition with twins!”

Saeran was grumbling even louder then, and buried his head into his hands. “Family tradition my ass…”

“They’ve got a cute little girl named Hana, and a boy called Eun! Ah, and they take after their uncle Saeyoung so much~”

“We’re identical twins! _Idiot…_ ”

After that, you pulled out your phone before sending a text to Saeyoung to get him to tone his ‘speech’ down a little bit, because Saeran was getting frustrated by watching it through the webcam of one of Saeyoung’s laptops which were present at the party.

It was quite funny seeing Saeyoung flinch as his phone suddenly went off in the middle of his ramblings, and even funnier when he mouthed ‘tone it down’ to himself.

You showed Saeran your phone, before he began grinning and pulled you down onto his lap. “Cute... You’re so cute when you manage to embarrass my stupid brother…” He then pressed a kiss to your cheek, and ran a hand through your hair. “Though… Are you sure that Hana and Eun are asleep? I’m just… Worried, that’s all…”

Ah.

Just before the two of you sat down together by Saeran’s computers to watch the speeches being made at the party, Saeran had been the one who had placed the twins in their crib, and he had actually sang them to sleep. You checked on them afterwards, just because he was scared that they weren’t breathing, but they had been fine. For that matter, he had constantly been scared and concerned for Hana and Eun’s well-being, and you weren’t surprised at all, given the upbringing which he and Saeyoung had. He was fearful that he would end up just like his mother.

“I’m sure, Saeran… If it makes you feel better, why don’t we go and check on them together right now? They will be fine, but nothing is better than being sure of it.” Your suggestion had been enough to make him nod, before you kissed him gently. “I promise, they will be alive and fast asleep.”

The two of you then made your way over to the other side of the room, and you crouched down before stroking your thumb across Eun’s cheek. Moments later, you were met with a slight gargling sound, and a pair of bright yellow eyes. “See? Eun’s fine… He likes his mama, doesn’t he?” You picked him up, and began to cradle him in his arms. Moments later though, you heard Saeran groaning.

“Hana’s trying to eat my finger again…” A slight chuckle escaped you after hearing that, and noticing Hana’s tiny hands clung onto Saeran’s finger, and she was doing her best to try and pull it into her mouth. “And shit, her grasp is tight…”

“Watch your language in front of the babies, Saeran~”

“Fine… _Sugar,_ her grasp is tight. That any better?”

“Much.” You then placed Eun back down, before easing Saeran’s finger free from Hana. After that, you gave him a gentle smile. “I think that these two need feeding… Would you like to do the honours, Saeran?”

“Only because the three of you are cute… Okay then.”

You began to play little games which would make the two babies giggle after that, such as pretending to not be able to see them when you covered your eyes. On top of that, you would speak to them with silly voices, which would make them even happier.

Soon enough, Eun had fell asleep once more, leaving you then playing with Hana. Though she shared her bright red hair colour with her twin, her eye colour was completely different. For that matter… They were a mint colour.

That was rather strange, because your eyes had eventually returned to their normal colour after a few years. Saeran wore contacts which allowed him to maintain his mint coloured eyes, because he wanted something to distinguish himself from Saeyoung. So… How did she get mint coloured eyes? Perhaps there was still traces of that horrible medicine within your body, and she had ended up with some of that in her own… It was worrying, but you didn’t want it to bother you too much.

Before you could do anything else to try and lull her to sleep, a loud thud was heard from the kitchen, and that made you begin to panic. Gently, you placed a kiss to Hana’s head and lay her back down in her crib, before running into the room with the sound.

“Saeran…?” Moments later, you noticed that your husband was hunched over on the floor, grasping at his hair tightly and making sounds as though he was trying to hold back a scream. “Saeran!” You rushed over to his side, and began to kneel down beside him. “God, Saeran, what’s going on?! What’s the matter?!”

He then grabbed hold of you in a hug, before he burst out crying. “I c- can’t be a good father! Y- You can be a good mother, but… but I can’t…” He was a snivelling mess as he held onto you, and it… Was really quite upsetting.

“Sweetie… You’re going to be the best father ever for Eun and Hana. Trust me, okay? Just think… At least Saeyoung isn’t their father. Imagine that fool as a father, eh?”

His breathing began to slow down after that, and sent relief flooding through your body. “Ha… Yeah… He’d already be trying to teach them how to hack at a few months old…”

“Exactly…”

* * *

“Sit still…” Saeran mumbled as Eun was perched on his lap watching a video of cats on his computer. Or rather… Eun had been sat with Saeran to calm down because both he and Hana had been crying loudly, and at that exact same time, Saeyoung had hacked into the computer and had put on a cat video. You laughed from where you were stood in the doorway with Hana in your arms, seeing Saeran try to stop Eun from bouncing around on his lap and throwing his hands down onto the keyboards.

You then stepped into the room, and pressed a kiss to Saeran’s head as his grasp of Eun tightened. “It’s nearly their bed time now, so you’ll be free from the burden of cat videos soon,” you sighed, before you then noticed Hana reaching out for Saeran’s hair. He yelped when she finally grabbed hold of a clump of it and tugged.

“Da?” The sound which she made caught you by surprise, and though she was only one year old, she noticed it and began giggling as she repeated the sound. “Da! Da!”

Eun was now distracted from the cat videos and was looking at his twin with wide eyes. He just made a small sound to show that he was upset that Saeran’s attention was no longer on him, before he then turned back to the computer screen. The tears then began because the cat videos had been stopped, and you sighed.

“Saeran, I’m going to put Hana to bed…”

He nodded, before turning Eun around and started pulling silly faces to calm him down. “I’m going to try and get Eun to stop crying before I do the-!” Saeran was cut off by a loud knock on the door to the house. “Actually… I’ll take Eun with me whilst I answer the door…”

You nodded, and watched as your tired looking husband stood up with Eun in his hands, before sighing. He was being worked quite hard by Jumin recently, and on top of that, he was having to help you look after your children. It perhaps didn’t help that he never had a parent who was a positive role model in his life, and he was completely reliant on you in order to get an idea on what would be good for a parent to do.

With a yawn of your own, you started making your way out of the room, but you realised that you could hear voices from downstairs.

“Yes… I’m serious. Neither of you have been in the messenger for a good while now, and we’re only able to get updates on how you both are through Saeyoung.” That was… Jaehee?

“Yeah… You and your wife need a break. Go on a date together this evening! Watch a film, go out for a meal, take a stroll in the park, anything! Just wind down, and let us take care of Eun and Hana!” And that was Zen, you knew that he was the romantic of all of your fellow RFA members.

You could hear Saeran sounding almost overwhelmed trying to think up of a response, so you quickly went into Hana and Eun’s room, and lay your daughter down. “You get some sleep, little missy… I think that Zen and Jaehee might be with you tonight, so you’d better behave with your brother!” Of course, saying something like that to a girl of her age likely went in vain. Afterwards, you pressed a kiss to Hana’s head, and put a blanket over her. “Night night, Hana…”

After that, you made your way downstairs and noticed Saeran now sat down on the sofa with Eun sleeping in his lap, with Jaehee sat to his side and Zen stood up in front of them.

“Come on! Saeyoung says that he’ll even stop hacking cat videos onto your computer if you just get out and let everyone besides him and Mr Trust Fund know that you’re okay!” Zen begged, and Saeran then sighed.

You were grinning as you then walked over to Saeran, and ruffled his hair a slight bit. “I think that we should take advantage of the offer, cutie! We need a night off from being parents!” Then you leaned into Saeran’s ear. “Besides… I wonder how much Hana will break Zen, considering the length of his hair…” When you said that, your husband had to hold back a smirk.

“I… Okay then… We’ll go out then…”

* * *

After leaving behind quite the long list for Zen and Jaehee when it came to looking after Hana and Eun - such as making a point that though they are practically identical, Hana was the one with the mint coloured eyes, whereas if you show Eun a cat he would giggle and Hana wouldn't - you and Saeran had gone out on the date which they had insisted you both go on. All that you did was go for a stroll through the park to watch the sunset, before going to a restaurant and then a theme park which was open until midnight. However, it got to a point where things were _really_ late, and neither of you felt truly safe to go home alone.

Saeyoung was thankfully in the messenger at that time, and he had offered to give you a ride to his home, seeming as the two of you still had a room there because Saeyoung never had the heart to mess about with that room. “So… You guys are sure about not going to your own house tonight?”

“Yeah… Zen and Jaehee seem to be having no real trouble besides Hana’s hair pulling habits, so I asked them if they could look after them until tomorrow afternoon…” You explained, before then nudging Saeran. Your husband gave you a wide-eyed stare, before he gave in.

“Mhmm… They’re looking after the twins because… We want to spend some of tomorrow…” He turned to face you again, and he seemed to be mentally pleading you into finishing the sentence. You grinned, before pressing a kiss to his cheek to urge him on. “Fine… We want to spend some time tomorrow… with you, Saeyoung… B- Because you’re our family too…”

After a moment of silence, Saeyoung then pointed at himself with his mouth hanging open, before pointing between you and Saeran. Seconds later, the two of you were caught in a tight embrace. “Family… I’m so glad that you two are my family…” He was tearing up as his embrace turned almost into a huge crush. Not to mention the sickly sweet smell of Honey Buddha chips was lingering around him, and you could feel yourself growing closer and closer to passing out because of how tight the embrace was. “You guys just made me the happiest hacker in the world!”

After that, Saeyoung allowed you and Saeran to surgically separate yourselves from him, before you headed to your former room. It really had gone untouched except for the occasional spot of cleaning (maybe Saeyoung had been hoping that you’d come back again like this at some point, so that’s why he actually cleaned up?). Even the bedcovers were the same as when you both were last here, and the familiar clouds which were painted on the ceiling due to the lack of any windows were still present. Saeran seemed quite happy about that…

Slowly, you sat down on the bed, before sighing. “Remember when we were last in here? The last night which we slept in here?” You placed your hands on the pillows, and then cast a gentle smile over to Saeran when he made his way over to you and sat by your side.

“Yeah… I remember.” Following that, he lay down, and pulled you down with him. “As much as I miss Eun and Hana, I realised this evening… That I missed spending time with my cutie. We should get out more… I guess that we’ve got Saeyoung who could look after the twins for us… And the other RFA people except for V and Jumin we can trust with them…” Gently, he placed a kiss against your forehead, before you found yourself be pulled up close to him. “How about we do what we did on our last night here… again? We’ve got the time for once, so…”

“Saeran… You’re so cute…” He stifled a yawn as you said that, so you shook your head. “Maybe in the morning… We’re both tired out at the moment.” That then led to you pressing a kiss to his lips, and then closing your eyes. “Good night, cutest husband in the world…”

“Yeah… Good night, cutest ever wife…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making this a series... If anyone wants me to write any particular events which happened though this fic, or maybe even before or after it takes place... Please make suggestions! I'd love to see what y'all would like written in regard to this!  
> I'm already thinking of writing a counterpart fic to this completely through Saeyoung's point of view in 3rd person (something i've not done since my FE fic writing days lmao-)~


End file.
